The princess and the green clothed boy
by Ine2411
Summary: Zelink! Zelda escapes from the castle somehow and then meets a green clothed boy.. what happens next? rewiews please!not so sure about the rating but anyway... I'm not good at summaries. Believe me.. I'm not! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** well... My first fanfic! trying the best I can to make it good. Just read and let me know what you think and I would be happy!

Disclaimer: All the rights to Nintendo! Link and Zelda too! soo.. booyah!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one:** **The princess & the green clothed boy**

Princess Zelda walked around in Hyrule field. Somehow she had managed to get out of the castle. Away from the annoying servants. They were always on her. Zelda didn't even know if they cared about her, since they never talked to her or even noticed. They just kept on doing they're duties.

Zelda sighed. She didn't really care. She just wanted to get out of the castle. Out of the town. There was always someone to watch over her, to keep her going and guard her. "Where is that freedom everyone talks about" she thought.

Everywhere she walked there was always someone to talk about her. All she wanted was some privacy. "Is that so hard?" she murmured angry.

Zelda kept on walking until she came to a river. She sat down and threw some cold water on her face. She didn't care about the ton of makeup the servants put on her. She just sat there, just thinking. Just then she heard a horse.

She turned around and was caught of guard when she saw a boy, about her age or a year older, sitting on a brown horse. He was wearing a green tunic.

She looked up and was met by his deep blue eyes. Zelda quickly stood up and brushed some dirt of her dress. She turned to look at him again and asked: "may I help you with something?"

"Err… no… I just came by to give Epona some water" he said and pointed towards the horse. "Oh… I see" Zelda said, a little disappointed. "Well… at least, can you tell me your name?"

"Oh, yes of course!" he said and bowed. "My name is Link, may I ask you're name?"

Wow… that's one handsome guy! Zelda thought to herself. But… doesn't he recognise me? Oh well… I have to tell him my name anyway.

After a long pause, she could see Link's impatient face and finally said: "yes… err… my name is… Zelda."

Link's expression didn't change. Maybe he's not from Hyrule Zelda thought.

They didn't move, Lost in each other thoughts.

Suddenly Zelda heard Impa shouting from afar. Impa was Zelda's caretaker, and was entrusted by the queen after she passed away during giving birth to Zelda.

Zelda panicked. If she saw Link with her she would probably accuse Link for kidnapping the princess, she would probably throw him in a dungeon or something. "I have to go now!" Zelda said. "It was really nice to meet you Link, and I hope we meet again sometime" she then walked towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She didn't have time to think and didn't realize she just did that. She ran off and left a surprised Link behind.

"I'm here Impa!" Zelda shouted. "Oh thank goodness you're safe Zelda!" Impa said and hugged her.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. I just want to go home and rest now."

Impa nodded and took her back to the castle.

It wasn't before she was sitting in her bedroom she realized what she had done.

She had kissed Link on the cheek. Her cheeks turned red when she got the thought. But it didn't bother her that much. Those deep blue eyes, that green tunic, she wanted to see him!

The princess started to think about how she was going to escape the next day. She couldn't stand the castle anyway.

Zelda laid down on the bed and her golden her was spread all around her head.

A few second later she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the green clothed boy named Link.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: yeah..! chapter two is now up! thanks for reading btw! makes me happy! well.. this chapter is about how Link thinks about the whole situation, when Zelda kiss him and all that.. don't think it's going to be anymore from Link's Pov, because it's mainly about Zelda. But maybe I will make some more from Link.. but I don't know..--'

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo..! Zelda and Link too.. soo.. boo yah again!'**

**now... onto the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

He was riding out from the forest. Link had been with the Kokiris, and he was exhausted by all the running and playing. Unfortunately the forest was really deep so it took a long time to get to the Kokiri village.

He took a deep breath, and finally decided to take Epona to the river for some water. When he was about to go down the hill he saw a blond haired girl. She was throwing water at her face. "What's a girl like that doing out here in the field", he wondered.

The girl had a very pretty pink and golden dress. Her blond hair fitted perfectly around her shoulders. Suddenly the girl turned around. Link could see he caught her off guard.

"May I help you with something?" the girl asked.

"Err… no… I just came by to give Epona some water" Link said and pointed towards the horse. Wow… that girl looks familiar. He thought. But then slapped himself mentally when she answered: "oh… I see…"

Was she disappointed? She got that look on her face. Did I do something wrong? His mind went crazy with all the thoughts.

The girl continued: "well… at least can you tell me your name?"

"Oh, yes of course" he said and bowed. "My name is Link. May I ask you're name?"

It was a long brake before the girl answered and Link was getting impatient.

"Yes… err… my name is… Zelda" she finally said.

Zelda… that's a nice name, he thought… That sounds familiar too.

The two of them didn't move for a long time. But suddenly Zelda turned around, and then turned back. Link got confused. Is she panicking? He wondered.

"I have to go now" she said quickly. "It was really nice to meet you Link, and I hope we meet again sometime".

She went quickly over to Link and gave him and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned rose red, while he watched Zelda run away.

Then he remembered! It was Princess Zelda!

He then panicked. Oh god! It was the princess! How could he be so rude! He went over to a tree and hit his head on it. Stupid! Stupid Link! He hit his head again.

When Link was done punishing himself he saw that it was almost dark. He mounted Epona and ran off to Lonlonranch, where he found a haystack and laid down. Zelda went around in his mind for a long time. Well… At least I met her… he said to himself and sighed.

He went over to the barn where Malon was. "Hey Malon! Do you think I can get some milk? Can't sleep." He said. "Oh, Fairy boy!" Malon ran towards Link and hugged him. "Long time, no see" she greeted happily. Link grinned nervously while tried to get Malon off him. "He he… well… you know, my name is Link"

"Of course I know that! But Fairy boy suits you better!" she said, almost choking Link.

Cough… "Well… okay… anyway! Can I get some milk or what?" he murmured.

"Oh, yes… he he… I'm sorry. Almost forgot." She answered, and went to get some milk.

"Here you go". She grinned. "Thanks and good night." Link said nervously.

He walked out of the barn, and towards his "bed". He was used to living outside and not having any comfortable bed.

Malon is kind of hyper… but I like her anyway. Link thought.

He laid down on his haystack and watched the stars. He was soon sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: **soo.. what do you think? this is my first fanfic so be nice..! it's kinda short.Think I'm going to finish this story. oh.. by the way! I'm not english so sorry if the english not that good..! Trying to make another chapter soon, but I'm having a test tomorrow soo... you'll just have to wait..' updated: 03. 04. 06 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **well... this is the 3'rd chapter! here's some Zelink fluff! yay! Link's really onto teasing Zelda in this story. I like these kind of stories, so I'm trying to make one myself. yeah... and like before.. tell me what you think! r&r!

**Disclaimer:** The legend of Zelda is still not mine. wish it was though. neither is Zelda or Link...cries so bo yah!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

Zelda slept peacefully until Impa bursted into the room and started going trough her clothes. "Good morning princess, time to wake up!"Do you want the pink or the blue dress?" Impa asked.

Zelda moaned. Why did this have to happen every morning! "I'll take the blue Impa, thank you"

Impa nodded. "You'll have to hurry, meet me in the garden after breakfast".

"Yes of course". Zelda said and tumbled out of bed. Impa looked at her and then disappeared out the door. Then four servants rushed into the room, but Zelda couldn't take it and threw them out. That's one of the reasons she took of from the castle. She just finished her breakfast, took her cloak and ran off. Then she was out in the field. "I have to remember to get better guards. It's so easy to escape".

After walking, about half an hour she ended up at the lake again. Where she met Link. She washed her face again and sat down to relax. She was thinking about Link. Maybe he would come back?

Then she heard a horse. She smiled and tried not to turn around.

"Uhm… excuse me? Zelda?" He said. Then she turned around. "Oh! Hi Link! She said, pretending to be surprised. "Nice to see you again".

"Well… yeah… but what are you doing out in the field? Aren't you supposed to be in the castle or something?" he asked.

Zelda became furious, but tried to restrain herself.He found out she was the princess."No." she said calmly. "I'm not. Don't like it either way." She turned around again, facing the water.

"Oh… okay. Sorry for being so rude" he said, and sat down next to Zelda.

Zelda's heart skipped a bit. "N-no… that's alright. You couldn't have known".

She turned around to face Link and his nose almost touched hers. Zelda almost fell backwards when she saw him. Then he grinned. "Do you doubt my abilities princess?" he said mockingly. "Eh? N-no of course not!" Zelda said fast.

Zelda found out that she was now a very big fan of his smile. She blushed.

"Something wrong?" Link said. "You're all red, and we can't let the princess get a cold now can we?" Link he whispered in her ear softly. "You're teasing me!" Zelda said. "You know I can get you thrown into a dungeon or something!"

"Now… would you really do that?" he asked grinning. "O-of course…! Err…" she answered bluntly. Link's face now was very close to hers. Zelda's face grew redder and redder. Deep inside Zelda didn't want this moment to end but she knew it couldn't last. Link was fooling with her hair while he never took his eyes of Zelda. Then, as Zelda expected, Epona made a lot of noise and whimpered.

Link pulled back from Zelda. "He he… I forgot Epona was hungry" he laughed nervously. "Sorry Epona! Well… I'll see you some other day princess!" Link went over to Epona. He turned around and waved to Zelda, and then took off.

Zelda was sitting there. Did that really happen? She could smell Link's scent on her dress. It smelled good she thought. Zelda got up, brushed her dress and smiled.She could feel the warm summer breese on her face.She was in love. The thought made her happy. She hadn't been that happy since... never really!She wanted to run and scream. And she did, but she didn't scream. "Screaming doesn't suit princesses" she recalled angrily in her head. Nobody could see her, or else she was going to get it. She ran past the guards, which didn't notice, and she would remember this day forever. She knew she would.

* * *

**A/N: **It got short... just like the other chapters... but anyway! I like it! what about you? still my first fanfic! be nice..o' trying to write the next chapter as fast as I can. After all..! If I only know that someone is reading my story I'm satisfied! so thanks to everyone that reads it! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **well... now here's the fourth chapter. It's really late so I'm kinda tired..' It's a bit longer this time featuring how Zelda reacts to her father and some Link at the end..xD

**Disclaimer: **Want to own The legend of Zelda but don't.. cries I own.. let me see... uhm.. my clothes? anyways... boo yah! can't sue me!

**

* * *

**

** Chapter four**

Zelda was called by her father. She didn't think he seemed very much like a father though. He was always doing something, and couldn't even join Zelda at breakfast. She was really annoyed, but since he was the king she would let it pass. She was walking down the stairs, and guards were following her. To keepZelda from falling or hurt herself, like she couldn't take care of herself.

At last she reached the throne room where the king was, and she dismissed the guards.

"You wanted to see me father?"Zelda asked gently when she entered the room.

"Yes my dear. As you probably know you will soon be turning eighteen, and you will wed". He said.

Zelda raised a brow: "yes? I'm well aware of that father."

"I just wanted to tell you, since you will sure meet a nice prince from one of our allied kingdoms." He continued.

Zelda didn't change the expression on her face. "I thought marriage was about love" she said slightly annoyed. "Are you telling me that I have to wed a complete stranger?" now her voice got louder.

"Now now Zelda" the king said, trying to calm her down. "This is for Hyrules sake, and you can't afford to be selfish in the future."

"And exactly who are you talking about?" she now said, tapping her foot.

"I'm talking about prince Arith, from the kingdom Terminian." He said with a nervous laugh, now seeing Zelda becoming more and more furious.

Zelda couldn't take it anymore. Her father didn't have any right to tell her who to wed or not. Even though he was the king! "I will not agree to this kind of marriage! I never will" Zelda was now screaming. The king which had risen from his chair slowly backed away from Zelda. He knew how she was when she was angry.

"Why do you think you can decide how my life is going to be!" Zelda continued, screaming. "I can't believe you!" and with that Zelda ran out off the room, leaving her father.

She could even break the door to her room, because she was so angry. She lay down on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she love whomever she wanted or wed? When all these questions came to her mind silent tears started flowing down her cheeks. Zelda walked over to the window. More tears flowing down her cheeks. All she could see was the kingdom, and her father saying those awful things. She did care about Hyrule but that was she had ever done since she was 5 years old and able to think for herself. But why couldn't she be selfish once in a while? Everybody always thinks about Zelda as the perfect princess. The graceful, pretty and caring Zelda. Nobody knew Zelda for real, except for Impa which had been with her since she was born. Although Zelda cared for Impa she wouldn't understand at all. She wasn't a princess with all these tasks; neither did she have to watch over a kingdom in a couple of years.

Zelda lay down on the bed again and buried her face in the pillow. She didn't have anymore tears left, and couldn't cry anymore. Maybe she could run away and leave forever? No… then nobody would be there to have the throne after the king. But Zelda felt she had the right to freedom. At least now, when she wasn't queen. Zelda went over to a mirror and started brushing her hairlike she always did when she was frustrated. She straightened her dress and wiped away her dry tears.Zelda looked at the mirror and could only see a normal girl in really expensive clothes. She was disgusted by herself, and wanted so badly to just rip the dress apart but restrained herself.

Just then somebody knocked on the door. "It's open" Zelda called.

"Zelda? Are you alright? You seemed very upset so I came to check on you" It was Impa.

"I'm fine Impa. You sure know me better than that… now why did you come?" Zelda answered.

"Uh… king's order…" Impa said with a low voice.

"Ah… I see. Then you can tell my father that I'm fine" Zelda said motionless. She didn't want to show Impa how she was now. "Yes Zelda. I will. I'll see you later then princess." Impa said while shutting the door.

Heh… Zelda muttered to herself. And here I thought someone was to check on ME! Silent tears started to flow again. Zelda placed her head on the table and pulled the mirror down.

She went to take a shower and clean herself. She was tired after all that had happened, and lay down on the bed for the third time. But now her emotions were taking control and she soon drifted into sleep, with a tearfalling down her cheek.

The sun reached Zelda's face and she slowly awakened. She blinked and wondered what time it was. She had slept the whole night trough.

Without thinking Zelda took her cloak and ran out of the castle again.

She ended up in the small town. Zelda was getting hungry and bought an apple from a small shop. Nobody recognised Zelda in her cloak and everybody treated her as a normal peasant. She was actually kind of comfortable with that, and just smiled. This was a nice break from the castle, and Zelda sat down under a tree. Today was such a nice day! She didn't want to return to the castle, but knew she would have to eventually, but decided to enjoy this day as long as she could. "Oh, how lucky Link is." She said smiling, looking up to the sky.

"Really? Why?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Because you are so free Link" Zelda said and grinned.

Link sat down next to Zelda and continued: "Yeah, but you're the one living in a castle and all that. Aren't you the lucky one?" he said bluntly.

"I've already told you several times that I don't like being in the castle." She said with a smirk.

"No… only once." Link said teasingly. "Whatever." Zelda said careless.

"As long as nobody recognises me in this cloak I'm satisfied."

"And if someone does?" Link asked.

"Then I will have to get out of here as fast as I can before the guards come." She said and sighed.

Then suddenly a boy said: "Hey everybody! Look over here!" the boy was pointing towards Zelda and Link. A lot of kids came towards them and Zelda tried to hide behind Link. But in Zelda's surprise they just ran past them and after a black kind of dog. Zelda breathed relieved, and came forth from Link again.

Link patted Zelda on the head and said: "Come on, let's get out of here before you become a nervous wreck or something." He stood up and took Zelda's hand in his. Zelda blushed and tried the best she could to follow Link out from the town.

* * *

**A/N: **well.. that was it! tried the best as I could..! still want to know what those who read thinks..! 

**Greki: **I used more time on this one! Thanks for the tip too! They are really useful! Just want you to know that!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's the fifth chaper yeah? It's about.. well... you'll have to read and see! Rewiews? please? puppyeyes

**Disclaimer: **Still not own The legend of Zelda and all... boo yah! (love to say it) yay!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

Link led Zelda all the way over to the lake. The red sun was shining over the water and Zelda could see the light wrapped around Link's face. He sat down by the edge, and put his feet into the water. Zelda wanted to rest too, but she had always been taught to behave properly like a princess, and by the meaning of that she could not do something that careless. Whatever. Zelda said to herself and put her feet into the water. She giggled slightly, when she felt the water on her feet, tickling her. "What is it?" Link turned his head to Zelda. "Oh, nothing." Zelda said and grinned, now feeling better after what happened in the castle. Link tilted his head and watched the sky. The princess looked at his face only, lost in her thoughts. Then her eyes wandered from his face down to his arms and chest. Zelda's eyes widened. After all, Zelda had never looked on his body and examined it carefully, though she did it now. Zelda almost fell backwards. Off all the princes, or other, she had met he was the most fitted one. The others always were almost too skinny, as if she could break them easy, or to big, as if they were training 24/7. Oh, all she would have to kill just to see Link without the tunic. Zelda blushed, and shook her head to get the thought out of her head. Bad Zelda, bad! Link noticed Zelda's strange behaviour and asked: "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to make you do it?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Err… It's nothing I say! I was just… thinking…" Zelda answered nervously, and fiddled with some grass. "Okay then." Link said. "Then you leave me no choice" He started tickling her, and Zelda fell backwards laughing. "Do you surrender princess?" Link said demanding. "Ha-ha! N-no Link! Stop it!" Zelda laughed so much she almost fell into the water. After a little pause Link and Zelda noticed how they were positioned. Link was sitting on top of Zelda and pinning her down. Both of them blushed, and separated quickly. Then suddenly both Link and Zelda bursted into laughter, and sat down on the place they sat from the beginning.

"I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do, but you must know that if there is something you want to talk about, then I'm here." Link said and smiled softly. Zelda smiled back. "Yes of course. It's just that I don't want to bother you with my problems." She looked into the water.

"It's okay princess." Link said. "So… do you want to talk about it?"

"Well… yeah… It's just that my father is going to marry me off to some prince I don't even know! And it just makes me so angry. He never thinks about how I feel, or who I want to wed." Zelda now got tears in her eyes. "Oh, that's a big problem." Link embraced Zelda and let her sob into his shirt. "T-thank you for wanting to listen. I'm sure you don't care much." She said now sobbing a little louder. "No, I do care Zelda. Calm down. I'm sure we can figure a way to get you out of this mess." Link replied, while stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth. When Zelda had stopped crying, Link brought her up. "Let's take a walk, ok?" Zelda nodded, still with tears in her eyes. There was a deep silence when they walked over a bridge. And there wasn't long before Link broke the silence. "God I hate to see you cry Zelda!" Zelda's eyes widened, and she looked at him. "W-what?" Link grabbed Zelda and turned her toward him. "Next time something is bothering you, just tell me. Okay?" He stirred intense into Zelda's sapphire eyes with his deep blue. Zelda nodded silently, and hugged him. Link stiffened but then relaxed, as Zelda buried her face into his shoulder.

Link brought Zelda to the fishing pond. "But I have never used a fishing rod before" Zelda said helpless, as Link gave her a rod. "Then I have to learn you how princess" Link said with a boyish grin. Zelda giggled and walked over to Link. She got the hook caught up in the bottom, or grass too many times, but finally after a couple of hours she managed to get a small fish. "Probably one of the smallest." Link teased. She punched him on the shoulder, and said: "Just watch! I'm going to catch one that's bigger than yours!" Zelda was unaware of the fact that she had now forgotten the whole event before. A while after Zelda was jumping around with joy because she caught a fish that was the same size as Link's. "Hah! Told you so!" She said teasing Link. "Okay, now you've done it!" Link said. He walked slowly towards Zelda, with an evil grin. "W-what! No! Link…! Stay away from me! Aah!" Zelda didn't have the time to finish as Link picked her up and threw her into the water. Zelda, soaked, got up from the water, grabbed Link and pulled him into the water, while she laughed hysterically. Zelda couldn't react before Link was starting to tickle her again. She only laughed more. "Ha-ha! Link stop! I can't breathe!" Link grinned devilishly. "No mercy for the princess. This is your punishment!" The owner came out to the pond and said: "Hey! You're going to scare the fish! Stop it! We're closing now" Link and Zelda got up laughing, still soaked, and went out. "Oh god! You should have seen the look on your face! Ha-ha!" Zelda giggled. Link grinned:"well well… you sure do know how to fish princess" Link said sarcastic.

The sun was now setting and Zelda had to go home. "I have to go now Link. I promise that someday I don't have to sneak out just to meet you." Link nodded. "I will remember that princess." He said and hugged her. Zelda felt so safe with Link. Like she never had felt before. She wanted to stay like this forever too, but she knew she couldn't. They parted and Zelda got into the castle, without being recognised. She hurried and took off her wet clothes. If someone saw her all soaked, they would surely get suspicious.

Just as she laid down on the bed to rest, a maid knocked on the door. "The king wishes to see you milady." Zelda nodded and headed for the throne room.

"Come in dear" The king said as she was standing by the door. "I have someone here, who wants too meet you." Zelda saw the shadow of the person, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Good evening milady." He said. "It's nice to finally meet you"

* * *

**A/N: **what? was that a cliffy? maybe it was.. hmm... I'm trying though...I still don't know how this story is going to end! Does anyone have a suggestion?anyway! Thank's for reading! r&r pleeasee! I need it! trust me..

**Greki: **Thanks again! lol! but.. I didn't find that tip thingy you were pointing at..confused

**poe-possesed: **I'm going to write more! don't be afraid! and... don't.. eat.. my... shoelaces! I need them! lol! haha! thank's for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **phew...! finally I'm done. I didn't get to write so much since it was easter vacation and all that... but here! the chapter is kinda mixed up but I'm satisfied. and... this story is kinda "The hero saves the country and gets the princess" thingy, but I guess that's alright? I mean... Zelda's already in love with Link! And... Oh... you guys get it! Got to stop talking now..(writing) Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I still not own The legend of Zelda orZelda.. or Link.. but! Arith is mine! yay! (or maybenot...)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

_Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "It's nice to finally meet you milady," the man said._

Zelda looked at him. He was wearing a black cloak and he wasn't much different from the other princes she had met. But there was something, something that made Zelda get Goosebumps. She shivered a little and the man noticed. He bent down and was a few inches from Zelda's face. His eyes piercing trough hers. "Is something wrong?" He said coldly, but pretending to care.

Zelda jumped backwards and frowned. "May I ask you're name good sir?" She asked as politely as she possibly could. How dare he treat her like that? She got slightly angry. "My name is Arith, from Terminian, and I apologise for treating you so bad before." She got as an answer. Zelda showed no emotion and remained as cold as she was before. "I see. And may I ask what purpose brings you here?" She said coldly. "Your dear father asked me if I wanted to wed your highness. But I wanted to get to know you first." Zelda didn't remain emotionless anymore. Her tears started flowing down her cheek. Her father is giving her away to some unknown prince, and that prince looks like if he wants to kill her. "Zelda dear? Is something wrong?" The king asked. But Zelda could only hear it slightly. She didn't even notice him. Zelda turned around and walked straight towards her room. "Your father is only doing this for his kingdom Zelda. You must try to understand him," A voice said from her room. "I know Impa. But it hurts so much. I don't want to wed a complete stranger," Zelda answered. "It must be hard for you princess. I'm sure you will find a way out of this." Impa said and walked out the door. The princess heard the door close behind her, and she went over to the window. The moon was shining and the stars surrounded it perfectly. "If everything could be as perfect as the sky," She said to herself and sighed. Silent tears were running down her cheeks, and she started sobbing. Soon after she was tired of crying she drifted quietly to sleep.

Zelda slowly woke up and decided to spend the morning in the garden. It was such a lovely morning, with the sun warming everything. The birds were singing. But for one person there wasn't as pleasant. Zelda couldn't care less this morning, and she just decided to block everything out. She heard footsteps behind her, and found out it was Arith. "Good morning milady isn't this a nice morning?" he said and grinned fake. "Yes, of course, maybe the gods are happy today," Zelda said and smiled sweetly. But inside she was really trying to restrain herself from running or punching him in the stomach. "Yes, indeed. It must be because a beautiful creature like you is outside." Zelda twitched. "I'm very flattered sir Arith, but I have to retreat for the day." Zelda said coldly, and stood up ready to go. Arith grabbed Zelda's wrist hard and pulled her down. Zelda squealed and fell down on the bench. "I'm sorry. But I think we got off on the wrong foot princess," he said evil. "Wha…" Was all the princess could say before she was dragged away after getting a blow on the back of her head. She started to feel dizzy and suddenly everything became black.

The sound from the lake and waves was coming from somewhere. "Where am I?" Zelda asked herself, while she tried to recover from the blow. She got slowly up but then she suddenly felt a sting from the back of her head. She fell down again while holding around her head. "Oow… what?" she said and looked at her hand. It was blood. But she didn't get any more blood, since it was all dried up. "Ouch! How long have I been here?" she asked and looked around. "About five days princess." A dark voice said behind her. Zelda squealed and turned around. Outside of her "cage" there was Arith. "Soon, the king will do anything to get you back, and I wonder what I will get," He started to laugh loud and evil. Zelda backed up and sat down in the corner unable to say a thing. "Wh-where am I?" Zelda stuttered. "I think the best is for you to not know," he said and grinned. Zelda shivered and closed her eyes.

"Hey Epona! Not so fast!" Link yelled to his horse as she was running towards the lake. Link was told to get some fresh water from the lake, analyse it and then bring it back to the Zoras. "We're not in a hurry you know! I'm sure the professor has loads of time!" Before Link noticed, Epona had run over the bridge. The horse stopped suddenly and Link flew over her head and into the water. "Hey! What was that for?" Link shouted at the horse. But the horse didn't care and started to chew on some grass. Link grabbed the horse and tied it to a tree. Then he heard some noise coming from the lab on the other side of the lake. Then the professor ran out from the lab and collapsed on the ground. "What the…?" Link ran over the bridge only to be attacked by a few birds. He managed to get trough them and hurried over to the professor. "Hey! Are you okay?" Link asked worried. He didn't get any response, and Link just stood there watching him. Suddenly Link heard something. He lifted his eyebrow: "Wh-whoa! Is he snoring!" He jumped backwards when the professor gave out a loud snore. "And here I was worried. Sick old man." Link sighed, laughing to himself.

Arith brought Zelda out of the cage. He tilted her chin and grinned: "Well well. It doesn't seem like your precious knight in white armour isn't coming to save you, princess." Zelda twitched and turned away from Arith in disgust. "And what exactly are you planning to do Arith? You'll never get away with this, and my father will find you." She stated. Arith started to laugh out loud. "Not if I make you become my wife and rule over Hyrule. I've reconsidered the fact that your father will get you back, 'cause it's so much easier to just make YOU." He said and grinned devilish as he walked over to a bench to get some tape. "Now don't scream princess, this will just take a second." Arith put some tape over Zelda's mouth while she was struggling. Zelda kicked Arith on the leg and he winced in pain. Zelda grinned behind the tape. "That should make him suffer for a while, after all I'm wearing high heals." With her hands tied to her back she ran into the door and pushed it open. Zelda got outside but then she fell to the ground. The struggling princess looked up as she heard a familiar voice calling; "Zelda! Are you okay?" Link had seen Zelda stumble out the door and he ran to her. Link pulled the tape of her mouth. "What's going on?" he asked bluntly as he untied her. "I-it's Arith! He's g-going to…" Zelda couldn't finish and started crying. "Say no more Zelda." Link said. "I will stop him, don't worry." Zelda's eyed widened and she looked at Link. He unsheathed his sword and ran towards the lab, leaving Zelda outside. He kicked the door open and found Arith seated on a chair relaxing. Link got a little nervous, when he saw Arith but still said: "You! I will not let you have Zelda or Hyrule! Fight!" Link heard Arith's laughter increase greatly. Arith got up from the chair and turned around. His eyes fixated on Link he said with a loud dark voice: "Very well Hero. If you want to fight, you can fight." Arith pulled out two large swords and ran quickly towards Link. "You dare trying to destroy my plans!" He shouted and swung his blade towards Link's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh well... I hope that will do until the next chapter! wow... Link is fighting! Didn't see that coming! I haven't really wrote any fighting scenes so I'm going to give the next chapter my best try! wish me luck ok?oh! and btw Arith is an ...anyways! As I always say.. I'm happy that actually someone reads my story! rewiews... please? 

**Greki: **Okay! I've got it now! thanks!

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule:** Well yeah...! I read a lot of cliffies to..oh well! thanks for reading!

**poe-possesed: **My shoelices prays for mercy too! heh. (okay.. I'm wierd)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **okay.. this isn't the last chapter! there have to be something between Link and Zelda you know.. anyways! hope you like it! rewiews please!

**Disclaimer: I(unfortunately) do not own Zelda or the characters... but..! Arith! (yay)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven**

"_You dare trying to destroy my plans!" He shouted and swung his blade towards Link's shoulder._

Link raised his sword, but Arith was too quick and ripped a small piece of Link's tunic. Arith laughed: "You have to do better than that if you want the princess back!" and then suddenly Link appeared in front of his face and knocked him to the ground. But Arith threw some sand in Link's eyes, and he stood up.

Zelda was watching the fight and thought: "They're good at fighting… but I didn't think Arith was that childish…" She frowned.

"Do you think I am that easy to defeat? You're underestimating me Link!" Link lifted an eyebrow. Arith ran forward and cut one of Link's arms. Link immediately started bleeding and Zelda ran towards them. "No Zelda! Stay back!" Link shouted to her. "It's dangerous…! Don't…" He said before he dropped down to he's knees.

That only made Zelda run faster. "Link! Are you okay!" She asked and sat down beside him. Link fainted from losing so much blood, and rested on Zelda's knees. "So, you have a death wish princess?" Arith asked. "Please stop Arith! I don't want to fight!" Zelda squealed. "I'm afraid I can't do that princess, but I won't kill you." Arith said and raised his sword above his head, ready to strike at Link.

"No! Link wake up!" Zelda cried and bent over him. Immediately Link's eyes fluttered open and he blocked Arith's attack. Pushing Zelda aside Link stood in front of her, facing Arith. "Even with this harmed arm, I will stop you Arith." Link charged forward in an incredible speed, and cut Arith's right hand. The hand Arith used his sword with. While Arith were busy with his hand, Link took the opportunity to rip off a piece of his tunic and stop the bleeding. "Much better." he muttered and turned around. Arith wasn't there, neither was Zelda. Link put his sword on his back and looked out the door. He saw Arith, with Zelda over his shoulder, running towards Epona. Link grinned; "There's no way Epona will listen to him." He saw Arith mount Epona and started riding across the bridge. When he reached the lab, where Link was, he was heading towards the forest. Link whistled to call Epona and soon she came running back, with Arith struggling to turn her, and Zelda grinning. "Damn horse!" Arith shouted. Link pulled his sword out and pointed it at Arith. "Do you surrender? Or will I have to make you?" Link asked. Arith ran towards him again and got blocked by Link with his own sword. "I'll take that as a no." Link replied, and sent Arith flying backwards. "Guess I have to make you then." Link sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Arith was attacking again, but since his hand was damaged Link didn't bother to care and almost played with him. Zelda was sitting on the grass and watching them both. The thought from before came again. "I didn't think Arith was that childish." She laughed to herself.

Arith wasn't that frightening now, like he was before. Link chirped an eyebrow again; "Are you going to stop soon Arith? You know you can't win."

"Never!" Arith breathed heavily. "Never… I will rather get killed than lose to you!" He said and charged towards Link once again. Link now was getting tired, and cut the bottom of his leg. "There…! Now you can't walk. Satisfied?" Link said a bit annoyed. "I'm not going to kill you, so I suggest you stop now." Arith lifted his sword up to his chest. "I said I'm not going to lose to you! Even if I have to die." Arith turned towards Zelda and grinned. "Nice meeting you princess. I bid you farewell." He finished and ran his sword trough his chest. Arith fell backwards, and Link and Zelda stood there with their eyes widened in shock. "Then… I'll see you later Link." Were his final words before he drifted away. Link and the princess stood there silently for a long time, before someone broke the silence. "Where am I? What happened…?"Both of them turned around only to find the lab professor sitting on the ground looking slightly confused. "Err… how should I put this…" Link tried to say, but got interrupted by Zelda. "There was a little commotion at your lab but nothing to worry about. We'll tell you later." The professor blinked. "Oh…Okay…"

The rest of the day, Link and Zelda remained with the professor to tell him what happened, and why his lab almost was in ruins. Zelda totally forgot about the fact that she had been gone from the castle almost two days. She looked out the window and was it was almost dark. "Oh no!" She shouted. Link turned quickly towards her. "It's almost dark! I must get home!" She panicked. "Thank you very much for letting us stay here, but I must really go now." She thanked the professor. "No need to thank me. You're welcome princess." He answered. Zelda turned towards Link, looking at him with puppy eyes. "Can I ride with you on Epona?" Link nervously stepped backwards. "O-of course…! I was going to offer you a ride anyway." He stuttered. "Thank you!" Zelda squealed and hugged Link. He blushed and just led Zelda over to Epona.

On the way back they talked all the time. When they were halfway Zelda suddenly brought up: "What do you think my father will say when I get home..? I don't think he even care…" She was really tired. "Well… first off…! I think he cares about you! And he will be very happy to have you home!" Link replied. "You're so kind Link… You…always know what I want to…hear…" and then Zelda fell asleep. Link remained silent and just rode Zelda to the castle.

Not wanting to wake her up, he carried her in through the window and left her on the bed. "Goodnight princess." He whispered in a soft voice, kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

"It's the princess! She's here!" someone shouted, making Zelda almost jump out of the bed. Moaning Zelda stumbled out of the bed. "What's going on? Impa?" Impa was standing by the door watching the princess. Zelda was still wearing the old dress from yesterday and it was all covered in dirt and dust. "What on earth are you wearing Zelda?" Impa asked. "Well… I didn't get to change yesterday and…" Zelda thought. "Wait a minute! I fell asleep on Link! He must have brought me here…" Impa called for Zelda and she snapped out of it. "O-oh yes..! I fell asleep before I managed to change yesterday." Impa looked suspicious on Zelda. "Well okay… The king wishes to see you soon." She said as she walked out of the room. Zelda hurried to put on a new dress and straightened up her hair. She nearly ran down the stair, completely ignoring all the peasants around her. Zelda wanted to know if Link's words were true. "You wanted to see me father?" Zelda asked. Not even getting an answer she was hugged. Her father was wrapped around her, like a blanket. "I'm so glad to see your okay my dear!" Zelda felt so happy. Tears of joy started flowing down her cheek. Link was right! He is happy! Zelda hugged him back, and could not wait to tell this to Link.

On her way out she met Impa, and by a surprise she hugged her too. She ran towards her room leaving a rather confused Impa behind. She threw herself onto the bed and started laughing. The servants whom passed by, wondered what were wrong but since she was laughing they decided to let the princess be.

Zelda spent the rest of the day, laughing and dancing around the castle.

It had been a long time since someone had seen the princess this happy.

* * *

**A/N: **okay..how was it? it's not that long but I think it's alright... The next chapter is going to be the last I think.I hope it's not to many mistakes here.. well.. until the next chapter! Rewiews please...? 

**Red werewolf:** thank you! you're so nice! nobody have ever said that to me before! (wipes away a tear of joy)

**poe-possesed: **I have written more! My shoelaces stays here..(puh)I hope..! Thanks for reading! and liking my story! (ehe)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Okay... I'm finally done! I have been busy with school and all that so... but here's the last chapter! enjoy!

**Disclaimer: The LegendofZelda is not mine... (cries) but...Arith is! yay..!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

The sun was shining through the window, making Zelda wake slowly.

"U-uhn… what's going on?" She asked and looked around the room. Suddenly Impa came in. "So… you're finally awake princess." She said and grinned. "Yeah…somehow…"Zelda mumbled. "What happened yesterday?" Zelda went out of her bed to get her dress. "Oh…nothing really, you were just dancing around the castle until you fell unconscious." Impa answered. "W-what! Oh no… nothing else happened right?" Zelda squealed. "No, no. Nothing happened afterwards." Impa went over to Zelda to help her with her dress. "Oh, and by the way. The king wishes to talk to you before he travels." Impa said. "Travels?" Zelda said and blinked. "Don't tell me you forgot…! He told you that he is going to Terminian yesterday." Impa sighed. "O-oh, okay. I'll go to him now." Zelda finished and went out of the room. Zelda was greeted by many servants. "Hmm… Judging by today there must be about a dusin people here to greet me…" She sighed and went trough them all. Zelda reached the throne room and saw her father. "Okay…This must be the third time I have been called here this week or something…" Zelda thought. She went over to a table and sat down as close as she could to her father. "Zelda…" Her father said. She turned around to face him. "Do you know why I summoned you here today?" He continued. "Hmm… something about Terminian I guess." Zelda guessed. "Can't really remember after I got unconscious." She said bluntly and started to cut her food. "Well, it's about Arith though. Since Arith kidnapped you, causing all this trouble, and then killing himself, I have to go to Terminian for a while." Zelda looked up. She had completely forgotten about the whole thing. "And…When It's about that boy Link. I noticed your relationship with him. And since we…err… You can trust him, then you have to know you have my entire support in marriage." The king said and started to drink. Zelda was now filled with joy, and ran over to her father and hugged him. "Thank you!" She said smiling. "Now, now… Go to Link." He smiled. "I'm sure he'll be happy." Zelda went to her bedroom again. "I see you received some good news." A voice said from the window. Zelda slowly turned around to find Link. "So… what's the great news?" Link asked, making his childish appearance. Zelda blushed when he suddenly got closer and closer. "U-uhm… why don't we take a walk or something, outside." She laughed nervously. Link chirped an eyebrow. "You okay?" Link asked and placed a hand on her forehead. "Y-yes" It's just that… that… It's so hot inside! A-and… I'm all warmed up from before." She stuttered and dragged Link out of the room. "W-what?" Was all Link managed to say before he disappeared from the room.

The two of them ended up by the lake again. "It's such a nice weather today! It would have been a shame to stay inside." Zelda grinned and twirled around. Link was getting suspicious. Finally when Zelda sat down Link asked: "So… Is there something you want to tell me princess?" Zelda looked at him and then rested her head on his shoulder. "No… not really. Only that my father trusts you." Link rested his head on top of hers. "Wow… really? I need an approval of your old dad too now?" Link said teasingly. "Huh? He's not that old…" Zelda mumbled unable to find the right words. "So…! You agree with me? Hmm…old man." Link said and grinned devilish at Zelda. Zelda looked at him. "How dare you talk about the king like that!" she said mockingly. "He can't blame me, besides. I can always take you as a hostage." Link said and tried to look evil. Zelda laughed: "Bastard." Link turned around to face her. "What was that?" He blinked acting confused. "Is it right for a princess to be talking like that?" he said and lifted her chin. "You naughty princess." Zelda blushed when Link moved towards her. "N-no… It's just that… I…" Zelda couldn't finish when Link closed her lips with his own. Link caught the princess off guard, and she trembled a bit before she finally relaxed. Zelda's heart was beating really fast. "Of all the guys I've ever met… why Link?" She thought. Link released Zelda and sat beside her again. For Zelda that moment seemed like an eternity. "I-I'm sorry… I got too exited." He apologised. "No! No…It's alright. Don't worry!" Zelda said and smiled at Link. He blushed and rested his head on his hands. Zelda glanced at Link, and it was quite and enjoyable sight, she thought. He had that childish charm but still he was handsome and caring. Zelda's mind went wild. Link noticed that the princess was staring. "Something wrong?" He asked and blinked. "No… nothing's wrong." Zelda finished and bent down. She grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his again. Link stiffened, but then he figured it out somehow. Zelda's heart started to beat really fast again, when she felt Link trying to deepen the kiss. She let him trough and they continued. The princess let out a small moan, and rested her forehead on his. "Link…?" Link looked up. "Yes?" Zelda grinned. "I love you. I really, really love you! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Link smiled: "I love you too, princess. Now let's not ruin the moment with those future plans of yours." He answered. "Jerk." Zelda laughed. Both of them lay down on the grass watching the sky, resting. The clouds were drifting slowly past them. After a long silence Link finally said: "Hey Zelda…!" Zelda faced him. "Mm…? What is it!" She could see Link blushing. "Do you want to marry me?" He asked without looking at her. Neither did she. "Of course Link. I really do." Joyful tears were running down her cheek. Link sat up and hugged Zelda, and said: "I will never let you go. I promise." After watching the sky for some time, both of them fell asleep by the lake.

"Hey princess…! It's time to get up now." A familiar voice said. Zelda's eyes fluttered open. "W-wha… where am I?" She looked around. "Oh, right! I'm by the lake… did I fall asleep?" She asked Link. "Yeah… we both did. Guess I have to take you to the castle now." Zelda joined Link on Epona and they rode towards the castle, ending up in the princess room. "Oh, by the way Zelda, where is your father?" Link turned around to the princess. "Ah… he's back in Terminian and cleaning up the mess after Arith!"

"Then… how is the king going to know…" Zelda picked up a pencil and some paper. "It's called a letter Link!" She grinned. "Don't you think I know?" Link whispered softly, his breath tickling her ear. Zelda smiled and kissed Link on the cheek before she continued: "Okay… what are we going to write to father…" Link sat down on the floor. "Well… nothing big I guess… just a normal letter…" Zelda frowned. "Hmpf… you're no use, guess I have to write myself." Link grinned. "I think you would do better without me. Besides, if I stay to close to you I may be doing something bad, and you won't be able to write." He smiled devilish. Zelda blushed, and tried to think of something desperately. Finally when she had managed to write half of the letter she was interrupted by Link. He was planting soft kisses all over her neck. "I'm sorry princess, but I can't stay away from you anymore." Zelda snickered. "You at least have to wait a little bit longer. I'm not done yet." Link sat down again, inpatient, like a small child. After another while she was finally done. Link almost threw himself over Zelda. "I don't know what I would have done without you princess." He muttered into her neck. Zelda smiled: "You wouldn't have last one minute Link." She mocked him. "Meanie…!" He said. "Stop acting like a child Link." Zelda faced him and smiled warmly. "I'm not acting like a child princess. Are you saying that I am one…?" He whispered, teasing her. "Yes, indeed you are." Zelda said dangerously near Link's face. "Guess I have to punish you then, princess." Link said sarcastic. "And just how are you going to do that my good sir?" She laughed. "By…A…Tickling fight!" He said and started to tickle Zelda madly. Zelda laughed so hard she was almost out of air. She tried to get away from him, but he was too strong and he continued to tickle her. "S-stop Link!" Link laughed, and looked at Zelda, removing some hair from her face. "Y-you can't make me surrender by using the same trick as last time." Link chirped an eyebrow. "Well then… I'll try another method. You ready?" Zelda swallowed hard. "Yeah… I guess…" She waited. "Well…here goes nothing…" He bent down and gave Zelda a deep kiss. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Zelda suddenly remembered; there was this handsome green clothed boy standing by the lake. Zelda was sure…since they met… It must have been fate.

* * *

**A/N:** so then... I'm done now! gotta think of my next story..xD Thanks for reading my story! Rewiews please..! i need them..trust me...! I hope this ending is okay. 

**Sage of Downtown Hyrule:** I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but.. I managed somehow..! Thanks for reading!

**A/N: Okay... I want to thank Greki for helping me! And Sage of Downtown Hyrule, poe-possesed and red werewolf for encouraging me! Thank you!**


End file.
